callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nazi Germany
Nazi Germany is an impromptu term for the period of 1933-45 when the'' 'Na'tionalso'zi'alistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei'' (National Socialist German Workers Party)--called the "Nazi" Party for short was the primary and single political and governmental party in Germany. It was a fascist dictatorship, governed by a Führer (Leader). Adolf Hitler was the head of state. It's capital was the city of Berlin. The Nazi party was originally a small group of nationalistic Germans that expanded and found support during a period of massive inflation and political turmoil in Germany. The group's leader, Adolf Hitler, soon gained popular support and was voted into the office of the Chancellor of the Wiemar Republic. Gradually, the Nazis consolidated power and eventually became the only political party in Germany. The policies of the Nazi Party stressed the nature of "racial purity", perceiving certain groups of people (Jews, Roma, Homosexuals, the Physically/Mentally Handicapped, Socialists and Communists) as enemies or Lebensunwertes Leben, or "Life Unworthy of Life". These policies led to the deaths of approximately 9 to 11 million people in what was later termed the Holocaust. In April/May of 1945, the German economic and political infrastructure was severely damaged and the Nazi Party was dissolved. Many members of which would later face criminal charges of Crimes Against Humanity at the Nuremberg Trials for their role in the Holocaust. "Nazi Germany" is a politically incorrect term, where in Germany it is known as "Das Dritte Reich" (The Third Empire). WWII Germany initiated WWII after invading Poland in cooperation with Russia in September of 1939. After defeating the Polish Armed forces in a week, France and Britain declared an ultimatum declaring that German forces (Wehrmacht - it should be noted that the Waffen S.S. was not part of the Wehrmacht being a separate entity) withdraw from Poland. Germany remained in Poland, and Britain and France subsequently declared war upon Germany. For the fall and winter months of 1939-40, little hostilities occurred between the nations during what was known as the Phoney War. In Spring of 1940, Germany then invaded Norway and Denmark. This began a series of conquests that culminated with the German invasion of France. Using France as a base, Germany attacked Britain with it's air force (Luftwaffe) and it's navy (Kriegsmarine) patrolled the English Channel with unrestricted submarine warfare. This stage of the war, known as the Battle of Britain, would end in eventual defeat for the Germans in 1941. It was also during 1941 that Germany initiated Operation Barbarosa, the Invasion of the Soviet Union. Although initially a strong push forward and coming to less than 90 Miles of the capital city of Moscow, confusion in supply lines and one of the harshest winters in recent years stalled the German advance, which was critical to the doctrine of "Blitzkrieg" (Lightning War). Soon, the Wehrmacht would meet the Soviets in the city of Stalingrad, a two-year battle which would turn the tide of the German war in the Eastern Front. During this time, German/Italian efforts in North Africa were also going sour. The British Commonwealth and later American forces pushed Feildmarshal Erwin Rommel's Afrika Korps to Libya. German forces would also later fight in Sicily and Mainland Italy after Operations Avalanche and Husky brought an Allied force there. At this same time, the Eastern European war was also going badly, with German forces being pushed closer and closer back to Germany. It was during the Invasion of Italy that Allied forces planned Operation Overlord, the Invasion of France. In June through August, Allied forces invaded and secured France, making their way East towards Germany. At the same time, Soviet forces were heading West in the same direction. In the closing months of 1944, America, Britain and her allies attempted to invade Holland during Operation Market Garden. This campaign ended in disaster and was the last major German victory of the war. In December of 1944, Germany attempted a push on Allied lines during the Battle of the Bulge. This however was halted, and Allied forward momentum continued forward. In the Eastern Front, Soviet forces invaded Poland, Hungary and other Eastern European countries, soon arriving on the German Doorstep. With Allied troops and airpower decimating German cities and Soviet forces pushing in from the East, German forces soon found themselves becoming boxed in. German forces continued to fight on, and in April of 1945, the first combat of the Battle of Berlin began between German and Soviet forces. On April 30th, Hitler and his newlywed wife, Eva Braun, committed suicide. In the following month, Germany surrendered to Allied and Soviet forces unconditionally, ending WWII in Europe. In Game In the majority of the Call of Duty series, the German military is the first and only enemy encountered (The only exception so far is Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, where the player sometimes encounters Italian and Vichy French units, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, which takes place in the 21st century and has action in the Middle East, and Call of Duty: World at War, where you play as an American fighting the Japanese). Varied German forces, ranging from standard units of the Heer, to Paratrooper(Fallschirmjaeger) units and Waffen-SS. These enemies range from simple infantry on foot, to Tanks and Aircraft in certain stages. In Multiplayer, it typically consists of one team playing an Allied force (American, Canadian, Soviet, etc.) versus the Germans. Category:Armies Category:History